


And Thou

by tormalyne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormalyne/pseuds/tormalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sock on the door.</p><p>(Or, five times Midorima's boyfriends damaged his dignity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corinthian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/gifts).



> For AJ, who wanted AkaMidoKise, gave me 5 prompts, and got this out of me, possibly to great regret.

**1) University AU**

There was a sock on the door.

Akashi turned to Midorima, eyebrow lifted in question. Midorima shrugged; he had no explanation to offer, either, but there was, undeniably, a sock hung on the door handle. After an expectant pause from Akashi in which the silence took on a vaguely puzzled tone, as though Akashi could not comprehend why the world (aka Midorima) was not already moving according to his whims despite no whims having been stated, Midorima realized that either one of them was going to have to give up or they would be standing in the hallway for the rest of the evening. Somewhat shamefully, it was actually a difficult decision to make.

Midorima sighed, removed the sock, and opened the door.

Then he closed it very quickly.

“Shintarou,” Akashi said, calmly, ice cold, like they hadn’t just gotten an eyeful of Kise’s very perfect, very naked ass. “Please inform Ryouta that I would like to speak with him when he has finished with his new friend. Until then, I will be in the library.”

Midorima nodded mutely, dazed by the uncomfortably appealing sounds of Kise's soft moans echoing in his ears, and then realized he had just agreed to stand waiting outside the door until Kise was finished.

Both of his roommates were assholes.

**2) “Helping" Kise not fail at exams**

After the third escape attempt, Midorima bodily dragged Kise back to the table by the scruff of his designer sweater and deposited him in his chair to face Akashi’s scowling disapproval. The first two times Kise had tried to escape the library, he had claimed, in succession, a photo shoot he’d forgotten (Akashi was in with his manager and was sent copies of his schedule), an urgent call from one of his sisters (Midorima had given Kise’s totally silent phone an acid glare), and finally for this last, piteously, the truth: Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko were at a street court nearby _and he could go and play basketball_.

Under the silent, ticking seconds of Akashi’s cold stare, Kise wilted.

“Exams aren’t even for another two weeks,” he tried, and sniffled, just a little. It was a masterful performance. “I’ve been so busy working, I haven’t seen the sun for days, Akashicchi, I can feel all the fun leaking out of me.” He paused for suitable dramatic effect. “I’m going to wither up and turn into– into Midorimacchi!”

Before Midorima could deliver a scathing remark about how that could hardly be a bad thing in the case of certain blond idiots, Akashi set his pen down on the table with a sharp, decisive clack.

“We,” he said levelly, “are going to Todai for university.” At this pronouncement, Kise peeked over his artfully raised arm, perfect for crying fake tears into, and eyed Akashi warily.

“Well, yeah,” Kise said slowly, uncertain. Every instinct he had was screaming _TRAP IT’S A TRAP_. “Everyone knows you and Midorimacchi are going there.”

“All three of us,” Akashi added, clarifying, and picked up his pen to return to slicing large red marks across the sad pile of Kise’s minimum effort, barely-passing-grade essays.

Kise turned to Midorima, who was wearing exactly the same horrified look, and let out a piteous wail as he saw his carefree weekends, glorious and perfect and filled to brimming with basketball, vanishing into the aether right before his eyes. Midorima dearly wished it wasn’t below his dignity to do the same.

**3) Someone goes to Kise for dating advice**

“But can’t you just smile at them and then they ask _you_ out?” Kise said, dimpling in a thoroughly illustrative manner.

While Midorima found himself gaping, cheeks pinking slightly as the sun seemed to shine just a little bit brighter, Akashi stepped forward with his head tilted at an entirely too considering angle and his mouth already opening on the question.

**4) 2 Akashis, 2 boyfriends**

The cat, a tiny ball of fluff that Kise had brought over after a visit to Seirin and their Tetsuya #2 the day before (and absolutely no one was allowing Kise to name it Akashi the Second despite his many and spirited attempts to do so anyway), lay curled up in Akashi’s dorm room on what had previously been a pristinely ironed Rakuzan jersey, fresh from the wash, downy soft, and smelling of the scented sheets they used for the laundry. Now, the jersey smelled vaguely of musk and was covered in fine red-orange hairs.

Akashi, much to Midorima’s unbridled disbelief, had not only allowed the creature (and even less wisely, Kise) into his room, but also proceeded to deem it “acceptable” and had been engaged in a staring contest with it for the past three minutes, presumably to establish his dominance as absolute ruler of the admittedly cardboard box-sized domain.

After another minute of unblinking staring, Not-Akashi-the-Second-Damnit-Kise turned its tiny head, opened its little pink mouth in a wide yawn, and then proceeded to very deliberately lick its (his) balls at Akashi. Akashi, after an incandescent moment of outraged disbelief, went right for the water spritzer lucky item of the day, eyes glittering with a mad, crazed light that spelled doom for all who opposed him. (Truly, Oha Asa was always prepared, even when Midorima wished it wouldn’t be.)

“It’s your turn,” Kise said to Midorima, bright with the knowledge that it was indeed Midorima’s turn after the situation a week before at Kise’s photo shoot involving an unfortunate use of the words “cute,” tiny,” and “underclassman,” and cruelly abandoned him to his thoughts about how Akashi had seemed like such a nice, level-headed boy when they’d started dating in middle school. 

**5) Midorima’s new neighbors are Really Odd But Kind of ~~Hot~~ Endearing**

The blond one kept cooking without a shirt on in the morning, wearing only loosely tied drawstring pajama pants that kept dipping low, low, falling on his hips. Midorima found himself caught at the window, staring, thinking about how he’d like to wipe that smudge of flour off the blond’s perfect collarbone _with his mouth_. It was very distracting.

That was when the bell rang. Still feeling a bit stuffy around the collar, Midorima opened the door to find the redhead standing outside his apartment, asking to borrow a cup of sugar.


End file.
